


Brotherly Assistance

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [124]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy, M/M, Separations, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is stuck on Asgard for a festival. He hates being so far away from Anthony, but maybe Thor can help improve things.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 77
Kudos: 495





	Brotherly Assistance

It was a yearly Asgardian festival.

The kind of event Loki loathed, but was unable to avoid as he had in previous centuries. He was _redeeming_ , and therefore, he had to take his place as second prince, no matter how much he detested it.

The irony, of course, that he wished to be on _Midgard_ of all places was not lost on either Thor or his mother.

After his deliberately failed invasion and punishment of redemption, few would have believed Loki would want to spend a second more than necessary on that backwards world.

And yet… there were _some_ redeemable aspects to that world. One particular aspect. Or person.

Loki tried not to think about how much he was missing Avengers tower and one foolish, stubborn, handsome mortal. It only made him hate being on Asgard even more.

A feat he had not thought possible.

Loki sighed, not for the first time as he looked down at Asgard. He was on his balcony, leaning against the railing and observing the world he had once called home.

A bitter lie, of course and one he did not yet forgive, but a familiar sight all the same.

He preferred the view of New York’s skyline from the glass windows of a penthouse.

Why did this Norns forsaken festival have to last for two _weeks?_

Loki glared at the flowers decorating the streets, wondering if he could set them on fire and if the trouble and lecture would be worth the momentary satisfaction. 

His musings were cut short by the sound of his chamber doors being slammed open. Loki cringed. He already knew who to expect.

“Brother! It is the second day of festivities and I bring you my gift!”

Loki gritted his teeth and spun on his heel. Thor was _useless_ at giving him gifts. He found some large, cumbersome weapon, or the head of some animal. He found _warrior_ gifts and Loki was forced to smile and pretend to be grateful.

At least now, he could turn some of his anger and spite on a target.

“Thor, I do not want some useless gift,” Loki snapped, coming into the main room with a fierce glare in place.

He did pause in momentary confusion at finding a large, brightly coloured box in the centre of the room. It was nearly as tall as Thor. It was also decorated in a _Midgardian_ fashion.

“What in the Norns…” he murmured.

“Brother,” Thor said, all but vibrating in excitement. “I have fetched you this grand gift. I bestow it upon you on this sacred festival of gifting.”

Loki looked at Thor with puzzlement. The man was _never_ so formal in his gift giving. He had even wrapped it, an action that was rare of a male on Asgard. Loki approached it cautiously.

“I did not want a gift,” Loki told him.

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “But I have got you a most important one regardless.” He shifted on his feet. “Open it, brother. It must be done soon.”

Loki eyed Thor strangely, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. Perhaps he should have held to his anger and turned his back on it, but something in Thor’s expression made him reach for the green ribbon. 

He pulled it gently, letting it fall to the floor. He reached for the cardboard and gripped it firmly before ripping the inferior material to make a gap.

The last thing he expected was for a Midgardian party popper to be blown in his direction. He startled backwards to avoid the streamers. 

Laughter erupted from the box and made his heart leap with surprise, delight and shocked disbelief.

Yet, a familiar, smiling face poked their head out of the gap. His laughing brown eyes caught Loki’s and his smirk was more beautiful than an Asgardian sunset.

“Don’t look so happy to see me, Lokes.”

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki breathed. 

He darted forward and ripped the rest of the cardboard away so that Anthony could step out. He was in jeans, a shirt and a jacket. He continued to grin even as Loki touched his chest and cheek with a sense of wonder.

“How are you on Asgard?” he asked. “Mortals are forbidden. You could not be allowed. How?”

“Weeeell,” Anthony drawled. “How can someone stop Thor from bringing a gift to his favourite little brother?”

Loki sucked in a small breath as it all fell into place. He glanced between Anthony’s smirk and Thor’s beaming grin. He couldn’t believe it.

“You pulled a trick.”

“I gave you the present you would most want,” Thor said simply, but his eyes twinkled. “Anthony suggested the means of wrapping.”

Loki couldn’t help it, he laughed. He also turned back to Anthony and pressed his lips to Anthony’s, an action he had been longing to bestow for two long days. Anthony clutched his waist and kissed him back.

Loki felt all the tension bleed from his shoulders, and although he wished to stay kissing his lover, he pulled back. He let Anthony go with some regret before walking up to Thor and stopping in front of him.

“I’m impressed,” Loki admitted. “And… grateful.”

Thor’s expression softened and although Loki hesitated, he slowly raised his hand and clasped Thor’s upper arm. It was a gesture he had not bestowed since before his fall. Thor’s eyes widened before he copied the motion, his eyes gaining a suspicious watery sheen.

“You are welcome, brother,” Thor said softly.

The embrace didn’t last long, but when Loki looked back to see Anthony already exploring his chambers with glee and curiosity, Loki smiled softly.

It seemed this year, Thor truly had given him the perfect present.


End file.
